Kyo-2
In The King of Fighters '99, two clones of Kyo Kusanagi appeared as selectable characters: Kyo-1 and Kyo-2. The original Kyo was redesigned for the game, but some designers wanted his return to KoF '99 with his iconic school uniform. When they were nearing the end of their production schedule, staff members were indecisive upon which uniform the Kyo clone should wear (''KoF '94'' or ''KoF '95'') when the project head said to just make two clones instead. To save time, the project head then drew designs for Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 on the spot. Story During the course of The King of Fighters '99, Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 were merely two of thousands ready to be activated by Krizalid. They were presumably destroyed, since both characters don't have a personal ending and don't belong to any team. They return in The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match as part of the clone team along with Kusanagi, only to presumably test their opponents and eliminate Kyo. Personality Kyo-2 is very cocky and often underestimates his opponents. Powers *'Pyrokinesis' - Kyo-2 has control over fire. **'Create Fire' - Kyo-2 can create fire from thin air. **'Fire Attacks' - Kyo-2 can deliver punches and kicks of fire. **'Fire Body' - Kyo-2 can put his own body on fire without burning himself. **'Fire Pillar' - Kyo-2 can create a pillar of fire. Fighting Style His fighting style is based on Kyo's fighting style during The King of Fighters '96 and The King of Fighters '97, though heavily modified and includes the Aragami (Wild Bite) and Dokugami (Poison Bite) chains. In comparison to Kyo-1, most of Kyo-2's moves are relatively the same as the normal Kyo's, only with alternate twists on the attacks (such as being able to do a guard-breaking Nue Tsumi/Nue Clipper during a Yanosabi/Eight Rusts). Basically, Kyo-2 does not have much in the way of original attacks like Kyo-1, and he also ditches the method numbering font of the three clans for all of his moves. Unlike Kyo-1, Kusanagi and Kyo himself, Kyo-2 does not have the signature Orochinagi, and instead has the Mu Shiki in its place instead. His moveset mostly has rekka type techniques. His new Desperation Move in The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match uses one of Kyo's signature kicks as a followup to a wild spiraling Oniyaki not unlike Iori Yagami's Ori Tsumegushi (Snapping Claw Comb; sans the first grab portion), known as the Futsu no Mitama (Govern Spirit of the Linen Capital), while his Hidden Super Desperation Move resembles another moves of Iori's finishing move unleashed on Orochi in the Sacred Treasures Team ending of The King of Fighters '97 ''via a max-power Kototsuki Yoh (Harp Moon Positive), known as the Hi no Kagutsuchi (Fire Added Tool Ground). Both moves are Shintou mythology references like with Kyo-1's new move, as both the Futsu-no-Mitama and Kagutsuchi are deities of Shintou. Music *'Esaka ~Acid Mix~' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Niritsuhaihan (Antinomy) ~Mutually Exclusive Dichotomy~''' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (shared with Kyo-1 and Kusanagi) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Cameo Appearances *Days of Memories (fourth title) - in-text cameo; mentioned as one of Krizalid's minions Similar characters *Kyo Kusanagi *Kyo-1 *Kusanagi Cards Sprites Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:NESTS Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in July Category:Clones